A Lost Dream Forever
by GuardianAngel4Ever
Summary: Two friend, Sara and Trish get into serious trouble when they are introduced to a clan of vampires. It is revealed that they both have great importance to the vampires, and it is up to them to stop the war.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Dream Forever**

_**PROLOGUE**_

Have you ever wondered about a life outside of reality itself? Did you ever wonder about those who are consumed by complete darkness? Those who can not free themselves from such curse. Whose lives are ruled by the night? Have you ever considered joining these creatures of the night? Have you had a thirst for something outside of the "norm" of society? One simple decision can either ruin your life for eternity, or you can embrace it and experience things you never could've imagined. Life in the darkness....will you embrace it?

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"So where are you now?" asked Trish as I walked to her house to meet her. We usually hung out after hours, where either one of us had to sneak out of our home after the parental were asleep. "I'm just passing California st." I said to her through my cell. "Alright, so you'll be here soon right" she asked. "Fo show!!" I replied. I had started saying that since I met my friend Josh. He's one weird kid, but he's fun to be around. So as I walked to Trish's, I talked to her just in case anything happened to me while I was walking, she would know exactly where I was. "Jeez, what's taking so long, you should have been her by now!! You take forever, just like your computer and play station!!" Trish giggled as she said it. I laughed at her comment to because I knew it was true.

********

My name is Sara Ramone. I currently live in Windsor Ontario. I really can't wait to get out of this shit hole. I have black hair with red streaks in it. I also have a few tattoos. I am 20 years old. I have a best friend by the name of Trish, who is 19 years old. I also have a boyfriend by the name of Seth. Trish also has a boyfriend by the name of Drake. We hang out practically everyday, and we always go on double dates. Our boyfriends are now like great friends. Both Seth and Drake are 22 years old. I am hoping one day to move to England. I also want to become and actress, hopefully one day!! As for Trish, she has already started her career, photographing bands, starting with Drake's band. As for Seth, he is currently a guitarist in a band. My life is going swell!!! :) By the way, I still live with my parents until mine and Trish's apartment gets finalized.

********

I had finally arrived at Trish's house at around one in the morning. I had walked right up to her window and knocked to let her know I was there. Trish sat up in bed and stared at the window. She then proceeded to pull the screen of the window out and let me in. So I stepped down into her room, and sat on her bed. "Hey!! What's up?" Trish asked smiling. "Nothing, why?" I asked kind of confused, because I was just talking on the phone with her, she knows what is up. "So what would you think if Seth and Drake came over tonight?" she asked. "Honestly, I really don't give a shit! Would your mom approve of this?" I asked trying to whisper, so not to be heard. "Oh, yeah...well we will just leave. She will never know I'm gone. She never goes into my room at night. So we will be safe. Besides your parents don't check your room either. So don't worry!" she replied, still smiling.

Just then headlights appeared, as they do when someone pulls into the drive way. Then shortly after another car pulled up. Two car doors shut, and then there was a knock at Trish's window. She smiled, "I guess we have no choice now!!" she said, getting up and changing into some warmer clothes. "Come on; let's go...live a little!!" Trish said crawling out of the window. So of course I followed. I shut the window, and then ran to greet Seth. He was wearing his favorite jeans, and a dark blue polo shirt. He had his hair all gelled into spikes. I smiled as I walked up to him, and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. As I got closer to him, he embraced me in a hug and gave me a soft tender kiss on the lips. "So what are we up to tonight ladies?" asked Drake. I looked over at Drake and noticed that he was wearing his regular jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket look. Sure it maybe is a regular thing that he wore, but it suited him nicely. He wore his hair down tonight; he looked like a shaggy dog! I giggled to myself. Just soft enough to were no one heard me. "I don't know, ask Trish, she's the one who invited you both over!" I answered looking at Trish. She smiled, "Hotel anyone?" she asked. "Sounds good to me!" Seth said. "How about you Sara?" he added. I smiled, "Sure!" So we all ran to the Travelodge, right across the street from Trish's.

_********_

"Hi, we would like two rooms please. Could they be joined by a door or something, if possible?" asked Trish to the receptionist. "Yes, that's no problem. Would there be anything else?" asked the receptionist. "No that will be everything thanks you very much!" added Drake. "Okay, you are in rooms 243 and 244" said the receptionist. "Thank you!" Seth said as we walked away. We walked to our rooms, which were on the second floor. "Trish what about my parents, they will be expecting me to be home in the morning!" I told her. "Eh, don't worry about it, I got it covered. I'm a smarty cookie, remember?" she answered with a smile. I smiled back meekly, "Alright I will trust you on this one!" I replied. So we entered our rooms and Seth went straight to the mini fridge. "Drink anyone?" he asked pulling out some of the bottles. He then opened one and drank it. "Sure I'll take one...Trish? Sara?" asked Drake. "Hell yeah!!" Trish and I said in unison. Drake went over and grab each of us one. He came back and passed it to us. We spent the whole night drinking, and having a blast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

I awoke in the arms of Seth. We were now in our room, and the joint door between both rooms was close. I could figure what had happened, but I surely didn't remember myself what happened that night. I slowly sat up in bed and looked around. That's when Seth woke up and smiled at me. I smiled in return, and then kissed him. "So what happened last night?" I asked. "Umm, couldn't tell you, I can't remember myself." Seth replied. "Hm, I wonder if Trish and Drake remember anything." I said getting out of bed and walking over to the door. I knocked at the door. "Trish, Drake?" I yelled through the door. "Are you guys in there?" I added. "Just a second!" a voice came from beyond the door. Shortly after the door was opened. "Hey, what's up?" Drake said as he opened the door. He had come to the door in boxers and really bad bed head! "Ha-ha, nice look you got going on there!" I laughed. He looked at me then at what he looked liked and laughed at it too. "So where's Trish?" I asked peeking over his shoulder to look for her. "She's in the shower I believe, I just woke up so I really don't know. Why what's up?" he asked. "Eh, nothing just wondering where she is, I didn't see her. Hey, do you remember what happened last night? And do you know the time?" I asked him. "Um, no I don't remember a thing from last night. And, its, 1 o'clock" he answered. "WHAT?!?! 1 O'CLOCK!! SHIT!" I yelled and ran to get my things together. "What?!? What's wrong?" asked Seth worried. "I have to get home, my parents are probably worrying on where I am, they are probably pissed, and I'm going to be dead!!" I said, as I ran around the room, gathering all my clothing from the floor and putting it on. "Sorry I got to go, bye guys! Tell Trish that I need to talk to her later!!" I said with frustration in my voice.

"Jeez, why did I listen to Trish? I knew she would get me into shit. Fuck!! Why??" I thought as I walked rapidly on my way home. I was just passing Askin st. when I noticed someone was walking towards me. As they passed me, I didn't get a good look of their face. I usually make sure I get a good description of people as I pass by them. Just in case, because you never know. "Well, last night was fun. I got to see Seth, get drunk and have a great night with some of my best friends. I guess it wasn't completely done for nothing. Besides, I shouldn't be mad, seeing as my parents really have no control over me. I am 20, jeez. Why the fuck am I worrying?" I thought. By the end of that thought I was at home. Standing on the front porch, just waiting. I turned and looked back at the street and noticed that person that walked pass me earlier, was now passing by my house. It seemed as if he was stalking me or something, but I didn't worry about it. I walked into the house. "...Hello? Mom? Dad?" I said as I took off my shoes. "In the family room Sara!" my mom said. I walked down to the family room and found my mom and my dad watching the movie "Perfume". "How was your night?" my mom asked. "...Good! You're not mad?" I asked very confused. "Why would I be mad? You left last night and then Trish called and said that she was having a major family problem and that she needed you, and she told me that you were spending the night there. Is she okay?" my mom said gently. "...Yeah, she's fine. A lot better now!" I fakely smiled. "That's good to hear!" she replied. I nodded, then turned and walked away. I walked to my room and got out my cell phone and called Trish.

I dialed Trish's number, and it rang 4 times and then she answered. "Hello" Trish said out of breathe. "Hey! You told my mom that you were having family problems?" I said annoyed."Oh! You're home? When did you leave?" she asked surprised. "Awhile ago why would you tell my mom that?" I asked, still annoyed that she would lie to my parents. "Well, I had to tell them something right? They wouldn't let you out of the house unless it was important. So I figured that if I was having some family problems...they would let you come hang out! ....it worked didn't it?" she asked knowing she was right. "Yeah....I guess so!" I answered and sighed. "See, you have to have faith in me. I would never do anything to get you in trouble, and you know that!! So next time trust me, when I tell you that I got it covered!! Okay?" she asked. I nodded, then thought to myself, "wait she can't see me nodding" I let out a little chuckle, and answered her. "Alright, now get you ass back here!!" she laughed then hung up the phone. All that was left of the conversation was a dial tone on the other end of the line.

As soon as I got off the phone with Trish, I grabbed some of my clothes and left the house. I was walking back to the hotel when all of a sudden, I saw that weird person, just a few feet away from my house. He was now sitting on the side of the curb. I walked up to this; man...well I assumed it was a man. I had yet to seen his face, but he wore this long black trench cloak, with this hood. The hood was sheltering his face, which made it hard for me to see him. I walked up to him, "Can I help you with something? It seems like you have been following me!" I asked very frightened at what might happen, or what he might say. So I took a step back. "Um, excuse me? Are you okay?" I asked. I went to remove his hood because he had not answered me, so I thought maybe he was hurt. As I reached for his hood, he grabbed my arm to stop me. "Don't you fucking touch me!!" yelled the stranger. "Whoa, sorry buddy, I was just trying to be helpful. No need for the rudeness!" I replied. After he had said that, I turned away and started to walk away. Not wanting anything to do with him. "Screw him if he's hurt, it's his own fucking fault he didn't want my help!" I thought as I walked down the street. As I got St. Clair st. I realized that the strange man was following me. I didn't know what he wanted, and I didn't want to find out, so I quickened my pace to get to the hotel faster. The strange man didn't quicken his pace; he fell behind and just watched me. He then once again, sat down on the curb. I stopped and watched him sit there. I didn't know what to think, but I didn't what to know why he had sat down, so I kept walking. At last I finally made it to the hotel. I walked straight up to the room, and knocked at the door.

Seth answered the door. "Hey..." he managed to say before I pushed by him, pulled him in the room and shut the door and locked it."Are you okay? What was that about?" Seth asked confused. "Don't worry about it! I'm fine!" I shouted back, not meaning to. I was just scared that the guy had followed me there. I looked out through the little hole in the door, and saw nothing. I turned around and saw Seth just staring at me. "What?!?!" I snapped. "Are you okay? You seem shaken up and scared. What happened?" Seth asked, he sounded very concerned. "Nothing, Don't worry about it, I will be fine!" I answered. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "I Said I'm Fine!!!" I snapped. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He turned and walked over to Trish's and Drake's room, leaving me alone. "What did I just do?" I thought to myself. "Why did I yell at him? He was only making sure I was okay. He was just trying to help." I thought to myself. I walked over to the door between the two rooms. "Should I go apologize? Or should I wait? No I should go...no, I should wait. No, I'm going over there and talking to him" I thought over. I put my hand on the door knob and opened the door to the next room.

Once in Trish's and Drake's room, I saw Trish on her laptop with Drake sitting next to her, and they were talking about something. As for Seth he was sitting in a chair near the window. He just sat there staring out of it, as if he was searching for something. When I walked into the room, the room went quiet and Trish and Drake looked at me. Seth didn't move, or even twitch. My heart just broke when he didn't acknowledge me. I walked over to him and pulled up a chair beside him. "Hey, guys, do you think you could give us some time alone?" I asked Trish and Drake. They nodded and got up off the bed and went to mine and Seth's room. After they left the room, I looked at Seth. "Listen, Seth? I'm sorry for the way I was behaving. I really didn't mean to snap at you. I had something on my mind" I told him. He just sat there and did nothing. He just sat there looking out the window as if some giant flying penguin was support to fly across. "Seth are you even listening to me?" I asked him. "Yea, I'm listening!" he responded. "Okay, good just hear me out. There is a reason on why I was acting so uptight!" I told him. "You see, while I was walking home, some guy was following me. Then I got to my house and onto the porch and he walked right pass my house. Then after I left my house, I saw him sitting on the curb at the end of the street. He seemed to be crying, so I walked over to see if he was hurt or needed any help. He wore a hood so I couldn't see his face. I went to remove his hood and he stopped me and he hurt me" I added. Remembering that I looked down at my arm I rolled up my sleeve and noticed that I had a bruise. "Look, proof that he hurt me!" I said showing him my arm. To my surprise, Seth actually looked up at my arm. "I'm sorry!" he finally said. "I should have just listened to you from the start!" he said with sadness in his eyes. I smiled at him, "its okay!" He then continued to lean over and kiss me softly.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and the door opened about an inch. "Is everything going okay in here?" I heard Trish ask. "Yeah, we're fine, you can come in now!" I said looking at the partly opened door way. Both Trish and Drake walked into the room and looked at us. "You sure everything is okay? You guys got everything figured out" Drake asked. "Yeah, everything is just fine we talked and figured everything out!" Seth announced. "Hey Drake? Can I talk to you man?" asked Seth. "Yeah sure!" answered Drake. They both went into the hall for a while. "What's that about?" Trish asked pondering why both guys needed to go out into the hallway to talk.

A half hour later Seth and Drake came back into the room, they were covered in blood and cuts all over them. "What the fuck? What happened to you guys? Where did you go?" Trish asked running over to help Drake with all his cuts, I did the same. "Don't worry about it; we handled something that needs no concern!" Seth said. I brought Seth to the bathroom in our room and Trish did the same with Drake. Once in the bathroom I turned on the hot water and got a clothe to wipe all the blood off of Seth. "Seriously what happened? What did you and Drake do?" I kept asking him, but Seth just wouldn't answer me, he just stared at me. "Please, baby, tell me what you did!" I asked. "Nothing okay, we did nothing. We went to go beat the shit out of the guy who did this to you, but it seemed like he doesn't feel pain. Instead of us hurting him, he did this to us!!" Seth explained. I looked at him with sadness. "Why would you do that? He could have killed you!" I told him. "I know, but I would risk my life, just for you to be safe. From the minute you told me that he was following you home, I knew what I had to do!" Seth explained. "Awe, that's so sweet!" I said then kissed him.

****Trish's Point Of View****

"So what exactly happened? Where did you and Seth go, and get hurt so badly by someone?" I asked him lovingly. "I went to help Seth get revenge on some guy that was first stalking Sara and then he badly hurt her. She has bruises on her arm from him. Seth got pissed off so he went to go find that guy and have a little 'chat' with him, if you know what I mean." explained Drake. "Who on Earth would try to hurt Sara, knowing her she was probably trying to help him at some point. Seriously who would hurt her?" I questioned. "I don't know, but we found the guy and Seth just flipped when he saw him. Then we were all fighting. Seth and I against this guy. I really don't know if that guy was even human. I know that sounds observed, but that's what I think. He was really strong, too strong. I don't know, call me crazy, but that's what I believe!" whispered Drake. I guess he didn't want anyone hearing his 'out of this world' theory. "Don't worry Drake! I believe you!!" I whispered into his ear. Then I gave him a kiss and smiled at him. "How about, tonight we go and find him. Not talk to him, just observe him from afar. You know what I mean. If you are right, we have to find out what he is then!" I explained. "Alright, but when I say that you should come back to the hotel, go back to the hotel. Okay?" he asked. "Alright! So tonight!"


End file.
